System operation logs, such as security system logs, often contain valuable data about the operation of information systems. For example, system administrators may monitor security logs to verify that security systems are operating properly, diagnose operation or performance problems, identify system weaknesses, identify the source of security threats, and/or perform forensic analysis of security breaches. Administrators may also mine security log entries to discover new types of security threats. In addition, data analysts may mine system operation logs to analyze user behavior and/or system performance.
However, system operation logs frequently include sensitive information, such as personally identifying information (PII) or infrastructure-related information (such as network addresses or server names). Unfortunately, this information may enable an attacker to map an internal network and search for vulnerabilities. Log information may also expose work schedules, personal relationships, or other information that may be used in social engineering attacks. As such, if left unprotected, a security log may be the source of information used in a targeted threat. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for anonymizing log entries.